Dr Wallace Breen and His Time Machines
by Dennis Leary's Grandson
Summary: What is life? What is death? When life changes in a way in which the only way to change the events of the past is by using a time machine, then how can you succeed in life? This story will answer these questions, for that is what life is about: change.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Energy

Chapter 1: Dark Energy

Dr. Wallace Breen raced down the hall as fast as he could. He entered a room with a large monitor and turned on said monitor. Something appeared on the screen.

"There's been a mishap," said Dr. Breen out of breath. "I need to get out of here now!"

"You were suppose to maintain the Citadel until the Event date," said the mysterious figure on the screen. "I do not know if… is that a piece of gold in your hand?"

"What? No, I don't even have anything in--"

"Because you know how we feel about the auric material, Dr. Breen."

"Yes, I understand, but there is something more serious happening right now! Freeman has breached the Citadel, and he will kill me and possibly you if we do not find a way to rid of him immediately!"

"What would like us to do, Dr. Breen, seeing how you cannot solve this problem yourself?

"It would seem now would be the best time to start the Event. All I ask is that you teleport me to a location outside of the Event area."

"Start the Event now? The Combine forces may have a firm control of Earth now, but even we do not have the resources to start a military-scale invasion so quickly. Even is we did create the superportal now, it would take some time before the first units would arrive."

"Yes, I know the risk involved, but it's the only way we can get Freeman out of the way for certain. Now, can you please provide a location for me to escape?"

"Very well, Dr. Breen, we will allow you to make the Combine homeworld your residence until further notice."

"What? The Combine homeworld? Surely, you can set the relay destination elsewhere? There is no way I can survive in that environment."

"I admit the Combine homeworld may not be the most hospitable planet in the galaxy, but I guarantee your current location will be far less forgiving in the near future, Dr. Breen."

"Oh, alright damn it. If that is what it takes. Just hurry! He's right behind me!"

The room shakes with a loud bang. Dr. Breen can see Gordon Freeman trying to break in.

"Oh shit," Dr. Breen shouted as he headed towards the Citadel teleporter.

Dr. Breen ultimately entered the teleporter without injury. Thinking the worst was over, Breen began mocking Gordon Freeman out of relief.

"Dr. Freeman, you really shouldn't be out there. At the moment of synapse, as I teleport, this chamber will be bathed in deadly particles that have yet to be named by human science. Perhaps when I have the leisure to do the work myself, I will name one after you. That way you won't be completely forgotten," Dr Breen gloated. "When the singularity collapses, I will be far away from here, in another universe in fact. You, on the other hand, will be destroyed in every way possible, and even some essentially impossible!"

As Dr. Breen was beginning the teleportation process, he could see Gordon Freeman attempting to climb up the dark energy reactor.

"I could have told you that was pointless, Dr. Freeman," said Dr. Breen. "I warned you this was futile. I hope you have said your farewells!"

Just as the teleportation process neared completion, Gordon Freeman began attacking the dark energy reactor above the teleporter. The entire area started shaking violently and buzzing with alarms.

"Go back Freeman, you have no idea what you are doing," shouted Dr. Breen as his teleporter was taking damage. Gordon Freeman continued his assault on the reactor even as Combine soldiers and gunships were surrounding him.

"You do not know what you will unleash," pleaded Dr. Breen. "You could bring down this whole Citadel! Think, man! Think of the people below!"

Dr. Breen could see the teleportation process nearing its final stages, but he also noticed the amount of damage the dark energy reactor had taken. Suddenly, the teleporter experienced complete failure due to the amount of damage the reactor had taken.

"No! This can't be," Dr. Breen screamed.

The reactor had reached its limit. It obliterated the entire top of the Citadel.

*BOOM*


	2. Chapter 2: Quantum Leap

Chapter 2: Quantum Leap

"Hello? Where am I? Did I survive that explosion? Dear God… am I…"

Dr. Breen found himself in a place of pure nothingness. All he could see was darkness. Suddenly, a voice boomed from the endless void.

"No, you are not dead," said the mysterious voice. "Not now."

"Who are you," asked Dr. Breen. "Is this the Combine home-world? I demand to know where I am at once!"

A group of cloaked figures emerged from the darkness, their faces obscured by the shadows.

"We are the time keepers. We observe the events of the universe as well as bring balance and order to where we see fit."

"Is this a joke? You cant be serious," Dr. Breen retorted.

"We have seen what you have done on Earth, and we are not pleased at all with your actions," said one of the mysterious figures. Another one jumped in. "Throughout the past decade, we have watched you in your obsidian tower. You sat there indifferent to the struggles of your fellow brethren. You have forsaken your race, and for that, you must be punished… severely."

"Well, what was I suppose to do? I had to agree to the surrender in order to save myself along with everyone else on the planet! Any other sane man would have done the same!"

"But at what cost, Dr. Breen? At what cost?"

"At what cost? I already told you the Combine forces would have destroyed Earth otherwise. What else would I have possibly lost?"

"Your soul! Your humanity!"

"My soul? My -- this is the biggest load of crock I've --"

"Silence! Now, according to our latest records, it seems as though that in order to save yourself, you single-handedly sacrificed your planet to the Combine forces. You would rather save your pathetic self out of cowardice than save the lives of billions?"

"Okay, fine! I doomed my planet! I'm not proud of it, but when your own life is at stake, it's rather difficult to think soundly!"

"We are sorry, but that is no excuse for your actions. However, we will offer you an alternative to execution if you are willing to accept."

Dr. Breen sighed and regained his composure. "Fine. Yes, I'll accept."

"Very well. Dr. Wallace Breen, for your sentence, you shall go back in time and right the wrongs of the past. In order to correct your own mistakes, you will correct the mistakes of others… in the past."

Dr. Breen just stood there stupefied. "What?"

"Your sentence shall begin immediately. However, in order to aid you with your time-changing shenanigans, we will provide you an assistant.

Another person appeared from the shadows. This time, a boy in a baseball cap.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the boy shouted.

"This is Alex," said one of the mysterious figures. "He will guide you through your trials in time."

"This boy," said Dr. Breen. "This is my assistant? You're saying this adolescence is going to be my guide during my so-called adventures through time?"

"Yes, that is correct. Is there anything else you would like to know," asked one of the cloaked figures.

"Yes," replied Dr. Breen. "Are you sure I'm not in hell right now?"

"Yes, but if you would like to go there, we would be more than willing to take you there… extremely painfully."

"No, no." Dr. Breen sighed heavily. "This is just peachy."

"Very well, then. Dr. Breen, Alex, prepare for your first mission through time and space!"

Dr. Breen and Alex are soon enveloped in an aura of lightning and scientific wonder.

"Oh boy! This is going to be fun," said Alex with glee.

"I can only imagine," Dr. Breen mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

The lightning aura surrounding the doctor and the boy grew brighter until finally…

*ZAP*

They were gone -- on their way through their first adventure in time.


	3. Chapter 3: Kentucky Fried Eggs

Chapter 3: Kentucky Fried Eggs

*ZAP*

In a flash, Dr. Breen and Alex are transported to an open meadow.

"Well," said Dr. Breen. "I might as well get started."

"Jeepers, Mr.," said Alex. "You're taking all of this awfully well. I thought you'd be at least a little bit hesitant about going through with this."

"Son, when you deal with alien beings that can scramble and relocate your molecules at will, you tend to not ask questions. It doesn't take someone with an M.I.T. education to figure that out."

"M.I.T.? Is that like a baseball mitt?"

"No, it's a university. You know, a institution for higher learning?" Alex just stared at Dr. Breen with a puzzled expression. "Speaking of which, how did someone like you get involved in this? How old are you anyways? Seven? Eight?"

"I'm eleven," snapped Alex. "And I'll have you know I'm more than capable of doing this mission!"

"Oh, really? Well, if you're so sure of yourself, tell me, what are we suppose to be doing here?"

"That's easy! I just need to check my wrist watch." Alex raised his left arm into the air. His watch starts whirring and buzzing, and it ultimately projects a hologram into the air.

"Where… Where did _you_ get a device like _that_," queried Dr. Breen.

"Shh! It's going to tell us the mission," whispered Alex.

A voice emits from the watch. *bzzzt* "Mission 993: Retrieve the golden egg. Mission location: .05 kilometers north, .02 kilometers east." *bzzzt*

"That's just over that hill," shouted Alex.

"Wait, find the golden egg? What does that have to do with changing history?" Before Dr. Breen could finish his thought, Alex began sprinting towards the area.

"Let's go! Let's go," shouted Alex.

As soon as Dr. Breen and Alex got to the area, they noticed a group of children. They were picking up colored eggs scattered in the grass.

"This," said Dr. Breen. "This is our mission? To participate in an Easter egg hunt… with children?"

"I'm a child," replied Alex.

"I'm a theoretical physicist! I was the supervisor of an entire planet for God's sake! This… this is just a severe waste of my skills!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter what this is. You're saving history! Besides, if you don't do this, you know what the time keepers will do to you."

Dr. Breen let out a big sigh. "Fine, sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Dr. Breen began searching the ground for the golden egg. Alex began jumping with joy.

"I found it! I found it," shouted Alex.

"Let me see," demanded Dr. Breen. "Alex, this egg is orange."

"No it's not. It's gold."

"Look at this other egg on the ground. It's orange -- just like your egg."

"Maybe there are two golden eggs?"

"THERE ARE NOT-- look, your device said that we should find _the_ golden egg. It used the definite article "the". Therefore, there is only _one _golden egg. Do you understand?" Alex just seemed to be staring off into the distance. "Alex? ALEX? ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Look," said Alex as he pointed to a tree. It just seemed like an ordinary oak tree, but as Dr. Breen scanned the branches with his eyes, he saw something glistening in the leaves. It was the golden egg.

"It's the egg," Dr. Breen said to himself. He began climbing the tree… with some difficulty. However, after a few attempts, Dr. Breen managed to retrieve the egg successfully.

"Yes, I'm finally done with this mess." said Dr. Breen, but before he could enjoy his victory further, one of the children in the hunt began throwing a fit."

"Hey, that fat man stole my egg," screamed the child as he pointed at Dr. Breen.

"I most certainly did not," said Dr. Breen.

"Yes you did! Me and my brother and my friend and my other friend saw you!"

One of the child's parents joined the argument. "What is wrong with you? You're a grown man! Why are you even in this Easter egg hunt?"

Soon, the parents of the other children began surrounding Dr. Breen.

"Hey what's going on," asked one of the parents.

"That fat, ugly man is stealing Easter eggs," said another parent.

"I'm not fat," mumbled Dr. Breen.

"I say we beat this egg-stealer to a bloody pulp," shouted one of the adults.

"Look," said Dr. Breen. "This is just a huge misunderstanding. I would explain if you would give me a chance. My.. er…son, Alex, wanted the egg. Isn't that right, Alex?"

Alex just stared at Dr. Breen. "Why did you steal the egg from that kid," asked Alex.

"Oh, good heavens! I DID NOT STEAL THE DAMNED EGG! Sir, your son is a liar. I got this egg from tree myself. I have the bruises to prove it."

One parent shouted from the crowd. "Hang him! I say we hang the fat man!"

The group of adults began cheering for Dr. Breen's demise. However, the crowd became suddenly quiet as they saw a tall man walking to the incident. The parents stepped out of his path as he made his way towards Dr. Breen.

"What is going on here?"

It was… Abraham Lincoln.


End file.
